Modern telecommunication utilizes a number materials and mediums to transmit information. Recently, cables, such as fiber optic cables have become more popular in the communication industry and have begun to replace electrical wires. Fiber optic cables include transparent optical fibers made of glass or plastic and are capable of transmitting voice, video, and data. Compared to electrical wires, fiber optic cables permit signals to travel longer distances with less loss and less electromagnetic interference.
Fiber optic cables may be used in various applications, including residential and commercial use. In order to travel long distances, fiber optic cables may be suspended aerially along existing utility poles. Traditional clamps for hanging metal wires from utility poles, however, are not suitable for use with fiber optic cables.
Fiber optic cables can be flexible, but excessive bending may cause damage and data loss. Fiber optic cables also come in a variety of sheathings and designs resulting in different bend characteristics and load strengths. These are considerations not typically given to metal wires, due to the different strength and flexibility characteristics. Because of these differences, traditional wire cable clamps usually do not meet the needs for reliable suspension of fiber optic cables, have too many parts, and are difficult to use and install. Typical clamps are also over-engineered for fiber optic applications in terms of clamping force and body strength due to the lower weight and tension requirements for fiber optic cables compared to wire electrical conductors.